Confessions
by bianca-derevko
Summary: we all know that irina was a big part of sydney's life for the las few years... we also know that sydney loves his father very much. both cannot stand each other. but what happens when Sydney discovers something that can change her whole life? who will sh
1. Chapter 1 A new Reality

**Chapter 1-Confessions**

**Wittenberg Bank**

A million thoughts ran through Sydney Bristow's mind as she read through the confidential documents of bank account #1062. Her eyes scanned the text frantically as she realized that her whole life has been planned before her.

She could not believe it.

She was being used. Suddenly, a voice—the voice last_ voice she wanted to hear_, _spoke from_ behind her.

"Sydney, you were never supposed to find this," Jack Bristow said.

She met her father's eyes searching for regret, betrayal, but she found none. They were the same as always- expressionless, cold. It took a moment before she was able to reply. She had too many questions.

Then, it hit her;_ Dad knew where I was during that past two years. Is it that hard to save your own daughter? Why would the CIA fund a project to practically program my life? How could he do this to me? To his own daughter? Does he think this is just some game where I'm his pawn? Mom was right. Dad is more loyal to the CIA...than his own family. I just can't understand how he can do this to me. How he pretended to be innocent while he told me all those things about mom, about how she deceived me. I know what she did but for some reason I just cant bring myself to hate her, after all she my mom. I just can't take it how he manipulated me into thinking that she completely betrayed me. To think he was doing the exact same thing. How can anyone be so cold? _With exact certainty she answered her father

"You always told me that mom would betray me and it never crossed my mind that you were wrong because I knew you would never do anything to hurt me. I guess I was wrong."

Sydney fought her tears back. All she could think of was the fact that everyone close to her has betrayed her.

She stormed out of the room without looking at her father.

Jack watched her daughter leave.

_**What have I done? **_

**Cairo International Airport**

_The PA system crackled:" Flight # 205435 has arrived from Los Angeles 20 minutes behind schedule." Over the din of the busy airport_

Arvin Sloane glanced at his costume made fossil watch that he asked a contact to make him. It was a device that would scramble the data of the airport databank appearing as if they never arrived in Cairo. He was busy gathering his thoughts that he didn't notice Nadia was looking directly at him with affection. For the first time he felt the warmth of being loved, that he thought was lost to him when his wife Emily died.

"We need to move, let's get our luggage." Nadia said not knowing she interrupting her father's thoughts.

"We need to stay at the _Le Meridian_ Pyramids Hotel for tonight."

Nadia answered with a slight nod.

"Were meeting a contact in their coffee shop in 0600 hours, he has Intel regarding the Keystones" he explained.

Nadia couldn't help but think if this was another kind of manipulation for him to get to know her. But he was right. They need to get the keystones before anyone else does. With that she gave him a look of reassurance. And even she didn't know what powers the keystones possessed if they used it. This scared her. But all the same they need to find it.

"Okay, lets go, we haven't made reservations" She said with a sigh

15 minutes later they headed off to the hotel. When Nadia entered the hotel she noticed that the interior was enchanting, there were columns filled with hieroglyphics from each side of the mantelpiece, it felt as if you were back in time. Of course there were a few exceptions of some lamps and telephones.

Nadia stared around the room even more enchanted with the décor when a suddenly hand tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around. Seeing that it was only the bellboy giving her keycard, she felt a surge of relief because in this line of work you can never be too careful. In a moment she followed him to her room.

**L.A. (CIA HQ)**

Sydney passed through the rotunda refusing to look at anyone and didn't even notice that almost everyone was staring at her. She made her way to Dixon's office eyes full of suppressed rage. The moment she arrived Dixon stood up looking concerned.

"Syd, are you-?"

"I quit."

Dixon expected that much. He was briefed by Langley about all this and it hurt him to see that he had no choice but to do this to Sydney. He was just doing his job.

"What happened? You can't quit. At least not until you finish this mission," he replied. Showing her blue prints of the church in Roslyn. The blueprints showed an underground chamber of some sort with no entrance and exit.

"Your father collected new Intel on where Rambaldi left the-"

Sydney tossed the prints aside and cut him off again.

"Woo. I do not choose to do what was set for me by someone who has controlled my life. I will not do anything that MAN expects of me or what he has trained me to do!" She blazed at him.

"Please, Sydney, I need you here. Once you are done with this one, I understand. You may quit." He said knowingly

Sydney cut him off again.

"No, Dixon! I already told you I _won't_ do it!"

"Please Sydney; you must stay"

He knew he couldn't let her leave. He had orders from Langley that if she quit she would be detained. But seeing the look on Sydney's face he could see that there was no point in trying to convince her.   
  
Dixon looked skeptical and sighed because he had no other choice, he felt guilt suddenly building up in him, he just couldn't do this to Sydney but knowing he had no choice he pushed the red button underneath his desk.  
  
"Syd, I'm sorry, there just isn't another way"

In a matter of seconds five agents came in all directions and surrounded her. She looked around looking for an escape route.

The thought finally hit her; she couldn't leave the Rotunda without a fight knowing she couldn't bear to stay any longer. She approached Dixon carefully.

"I've changed my mind," she said in a mere whisper.

At the exact same moment, she seized Dixon's belt and took his tranquilizer gun. Without thinking, she shot Dixon and the three other agents around her. When she turned around to find the two other. Then a soldier in his early 20's grabbed her from behind. She had no choice but to fight back she didn't want anything to do with the CIA anymore.

_There just as bad as the covenant._ She thought to herself

Then, she used to tranquilizer to hit the soldier's nose. With the soldier distracted she used her elbows to hit his torso and gave him a kick to the shin.

The soldier whimpered in pain, with one final blow to the jaw and the soldier was knocked out cold. At this point, all she could think of was to escape. Then she realized that she forgot to get to the last soldier when she turned around to find him, a cold feeling suddenly came over her. She reached to the back of her neck and felt that she had been hit. She felt the drug was in effect it was too late, when a sudden pang of guilt came over her she remembered. _Vaughn_.

Black out

**Sydney's Apartment**

Ring...ring...

_Come on, Syd, please pick up. _

As the answering machine beeped Vaughn's voice can be heard from a distance.

"Syd, Where are you? Call me." Vaughn was worried. He hasn't seen her for days he needed to hear her voice he missed her at this point she was the only thing keeping him sane after Lauren's death ........

Hi. This is my first fic so sorry if im not really good with the characters.bad spelling, grammar, just please bear with me. Please feel free to give me any comments or suggestions . thanks..  
  
Title: Confessions  
  
Author:Biancaderevko  
  
Spoilers: This is post ressurection; it will show how Sydney reacts after the whole bank incident. Also what will happen to N/S. S/V. J/I  
  
Summary: The story is in the time frame of the upcoming season 4. The story revolves about the spyfam. Vaughn. Sark.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own any of the alias characters..i just wish i did. Then i would do everything just to get Lena Olin back. well too bad like i said i dont own them.  
  
I would like to thank Agnes, Leanne and kjrsten for helping me.  
  
A/N:Tell me what you think...haha..im so unsure..


	2. Chapter 2 New faces

**A/N:**Thanks for the wonderful reviews..here's the next chapter.. the 3rd one will be up tuesday next week.thaks for reading.

**Detention Area (Sydney's cell)**

Sydney woke up with a splitting headache. She sat up slowly with her hand on her head- trying to remember all the day's events. Her eyes scanned the area and somehow, everything looked surprisingly familiar to her. She has been lying in a steel bed. And then, she finally remembered where she saw this place before. It was the detention cell where they once held her mother, Irina Derevko.

_Oh God, I'm being detained!_

She spun around and found a pair of blue eyes staring back at her.

**Sark**.

Still a little dizzy, she walked slowly to face Sark. Sark on the other hand, instantly noticed that his new cell mate has awoken. He looked directly into her eyes callously. Sydney glared at him without blinking. For a while, they were just staring grimly at each other. Sydney decided to break the silence. She needed to know what happened to her during the time she was knocked out. She simply had no other choice to but to ask him.

"How long was I out?" she asked sharply.

"My, my, the great Sydney Bristow is being detained by her own agency. Although I'm rather pleased to see you here, I can't help but wonder--"

"Save it Sark, just answer the question."

Sark gave her a faint smile. He loved seeing her angry. He still respected Sydney although they were working for different organizations. So at least he'd give her some of her dignity by simply answering. _No man should ever be this desperate,_ he thought.

"Do you really want to know? Honestly agent Bristow, I am aware of what Lauren Reed has told you. Now with that in mind, I'd think you would have come from Germany, if I am not mistaken," he paused. "If you must know, you were out for about 6 hours. Now if you don't mind, I'll get back to what I was doing." He turned away before she could even reply and went back on with his thoughts. He couldn't help but feel pity for her...

Sydney was totally outraged- everything that happened to her in just one day! She never expected things would get this far. She never expected things would get this **bad **for her. She stood in a corner looking out the window, collecting her thoughts. She knew what she needed to do. Finally, she surrendered to the fact that in this business you can never **_ever_** trust anyone...Especially those who are truly close to you.

**Back in Cairo**

Nadia set out to meet the curator _AL madi_ of the Cairo National Museum to collect the map of Rambaldi's first key stone. According to the sphere of life, there were a total of seven keystones that they must collect to unleash Milo Rambaldi's greatest secret. Nadia prepared for her mission; applied make-up, fixed her hair and outfit and the other necessary changes she needed for her alias as Paris Mariano.

It was already past 10 when they arrived at the museum and apparently, it was about to close. She reached the gates of the museum and held her comm. To the other line was her father.

"I'm in," she whispered.

"Sorry, the museum is about to close. You can come back tomorrow," the guard informed her with a stiff Arabic accent.

"I have an appointment with the curator." She flashed her ID to the guard who instantly let her pass. Apparently, he has been informed of her arrival. Nadia made her way through the dark halls of the museum and glanced at the enticing beauty of the ancient relics and artifacts. She fought the urge to look around and headed directly to the curator's office.

"I'm on my way to intercept the cryptex," she said to the comm.

"Be careful. Keep you eyes open Nadia," her father replied.

Nadia entered the curator's office quietly and looked around. She panned her eyes searching for the curator but he was nowhere to be found. She felt uneasy. S_omething_ was wrong. She walked towards the curator's table with caution. Then she noticed a golden globe with hieroglyphics around it.

_This is the cryptex!_

She recognized Rambaldi's symbols among all the others immediately. She felt very much excited and thrilled, knowing she was close to finding the first keystone. Still looking closely at the relic, she turned her comm. back on and said, "I've got confirmation, the cryptex is here."

"Okay, good," Sloane answered.

"I'm heading for the rendezvous point."

She scooped the globe into her arms carefully. When she turned around to leave, she heard a sudden single gunshot.

"Should I inquire? There has been a gunshot down here."

"No just take the cryptex and leave."

With the approval of her father, she put the cryptex into her snap sack. She knew she needed to be careful so she took her gun out. As she stepped out the curator's office, a voice came from behind her.

"Leaving so soon Nadia?"

It was Mckenas Cole was holding the curator as hostage.

"Let him go," Nadia demanded, instinctively pointing the gun at Cole.

"Now, now, we don't need to be hasty, Nadia," he said with a smirk. Nadia glanced at the curator. He was panicking and he looked dead scared- she needed to do something.

"Let him go!" she repeated.

Cole signaled two of his men to enter the office.

Arvin Sloane listened through the comm. and began to worry, knowing his daughter was now in danger of being compromised.

"You don't play fair, do you Cole?" she said giving him a faint, fake smile. _I can get out of this. I just need to beat him in his own game._

Cole laughed. "I never did."

"Well maybe today you should consider it." She knew he _would_ consider it.

"I'll let him go if you hand me the cryptex. What do you say?" he offered.

"How about winner takes all?" she challenged him, raising her eyebrows.

"I like how you think," he replied playfully, knowing he shall take the cryptex no matter happened.

Cole and Nadia cautiously did their parts of the deal. Nadia placed the cryptex on the table while Cole slowly released the curator. Nadia raised her gun in the air giving Cole the signal to throw their weapons away. They started fighting. Nadia immediately gave him a roundhouse kick to the face which caused him lose his balance. Cole was able to stand up immediately.

"I clearly underestimated you," he muttered breathlessly. Nadia ignored Cole and attacked him again instead- making him back up against the door.

Arvin Sloane could hear everything that was happening through the comm. Anxious and worried, he hopped off the van and rushed to help and save Nadia.

Nadia breathed heavily and started to feel more confident. _I can do this,_ she told herself. She aimed a punch on his nose but he caught her arm and kicked her lower abdomen causing her to stumble and fall. She picked herself off the ground and cleared her mind. Now more focused, she was able to block all his reckless attacks. Finally, she attacked him more forcefully which caused him to back up in a corner with no escape. She reached for the stashed knife underneath her belt buckle. She prepared to stab him but then there were two guards approaching her. She made a back flip behind them and stabbed the guard to her right, as the other guard tried to strangle her. She elbowed the guard's abdomen as she reached for his hand and twisted it. She gave him one final power kick to the face that immediately sent him on the floor. Her face was full of triumph for a few seconds but did not see Mckenas Cole had managed to find the gun and instantly pointed it towards her.

"Hand over the cryptex!" he demanded.

"I'd rather die than see the covenant take it!" she glared at him.

"You're just like your sister...but that can be arranged." He pointed the gun towards her.

_This is it_. Nadia closed her eyes weakly. Her heart sank realizing it was her doom. She hasn't even got the chance to know her sister, mother and father. All of a sudden, she heard a gun shot from behind her. She opened her eyes to find Cole on his knees, whimpering in pain. She turned around to look at the shooter. It was her father holding out his hand towards her. Nadia felt a great relief but she could not deny the disappointment she was feeling for herself. Cole was pathetically begging for his life while Sloane pointed his gun at him, preparing to finish him off.

"You could have killed my daughter. Now I'm going to see to it that you will never have that chance again."

But before he could shoot him, Nadia touched his arm gently. She looked straight at him and said softly, "If you really meant what you told me before, then please don't do this." Her eyes were pleading.

Sloane was surprised by the fact that his daughter was asking him to spare the life of someone who just attempted to kill her. At first, he hesitated but he eventually gave in knowing this is what she truly wanted. Nadia hurriedly tied Cole and his men up. Then she grabbed the cryptex while his father turned on the alarm. They rushed their way out and headed back to the jet, leaving Cole and his men to be found by the authorities.


	3. Chapter 3 Intercession

**Rotunda**

Vaughn felt uneasy. He knew something wasn't right. Sydney promised to call him. Why hasn't she called? What could possibly have happened to her? Vaughn searched for Weiss frantically. If Sydney hasn't contacted him, then maybe the CIA had heard from her. He didn't had any luck finding Weiss either. Where was everybody? Few seconds later, he spotted Dixon leaving his office. Vaughn almost ran towards him. He needed to know what Sydney's status was.

"Dixon, is Sydney back from Germany?"

Dixon's expressions were noticeably troubled. Vaughn knew that he was about to hear something terrible.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

Dixon drew a heavy breath and hesitated.

What has happened to Sydney?

"Dixon, where is she?" he repeated, surprisingly raising his tone even more anxiously. Dixon did not want to inform Vaughn yet. Aware of Vaughn's feelings towards Sydney, he might do something that would surely cause more trouble. But he didn't want to lie to him either.

"Sydney's been detained," Dixon finally answered.

_What_? DETAINED? Dixon started explaining warily as best as he could but no words came to Vaughn's head. All he could think of was Sydney. _Sydney_. Detained by CIA? It didn't make any sense. Why would CIA detain their best asset? What the hell were they thinking?

"Vaughn," Dixon interrupted his thoughts. "Vaughn, listen to me. We had **no **choice. We _had_ to. It was a direct order."

Vaughn's head started to spin. What hurt him more is the fact that just as when they can finally be together, this whole thing suddenly happens. He knew Sydney needs him right now. He _wanted_ to see her more than anything else. He needed to help her.

"She doesn't deserve that and you_ know_ that," Vaughn said, aggravated.

"Vaughn-" Vaughn left before Dixon could even say anything else.

"We need to extract Sark immediately. He's been compromised," Olivia Reed said. Olivia was concerned. Sark has been like a son to her, after all. She just had to help him.

"Don't worry. I'll make the necessary arrangements," a deep, heavily accented voice answered on the other line. Then the phone line went dead.

**Sydney's cell**

Sydney stared blankly at the corner of her cell, lost in her thoughts. Thousands of questions lingered in her mind. She still couldn't believe what she's just found out about her identity. How was Jack able to keep all these things from her for years? Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of heavy footsteps. As expected, Jack Bristow came in to visit her. This was the last thing she needed. She didn't want to listen to what he was going to say. She was almost sure he would just throw her explanations she would not even try to understand or accept.

Jack went on a halt a feet away from Sydney's cell. He has been dreading this confrontation. He looked at her daughter's fierce eyes. He could tell she has been crying.

"Sydney, I don't know if there is an explanation that could still change what you're feeling about this, or for me," he paused.

"But what I can tell is, I did it for you. You won't understand right now. But someday you will," he managed to say after a few seconds.

Sydney felt disgusted, the look she had on her face said it all. She stood up, took few steps and locked her raging eyes with his father's.

"For_ me_? For me? How can it be for me, if I'm the one who's suffering for a life I did not choose and I'm the one who's supposedly thankful? What you did was **not** for me. It was for your country," Sydney said in a bitter tone.

It was like a stab in the heart. Jack couldn't blame her. What happened was such a shock. He just wished that there was something he could do to prove to her that what he did the right thing for her. He turned to leave slowly, knowing that, that was what she wanted.

Sydney closed her eyes and fought her tears back. All she wanted to do was to hurt him. Make him suffer for what he's done to her. To her life. She couldn't understand how anyone can do such a thing to someone you love. Then she remembered..._Truth Takes Time. Mom. If anyone knew about this, it would be mom. I need to know everything. I NEED TO FIND HER. _She didn't even know where or how to start but she was determined to find out the truth- even if it meant going against the CIA, her dad and...Vaughn. She closed her eyes helplessly; bit her lip as tears strolled down her eyes. She cannot even bear the thought of fighting against him. Especially now that they can finally be together. She doesn't want to. But if she had to, she will.

**Rotunda **

"Good news, we have a lead on Sloane," Weiss exclaimed, catching his breath.

"Where?" Dixon asked in a firm voice.

"In Cairo, a security camera caught him entering a restricted part of the Cairo international museum. Bad news is that was two hours ago," Weiss explained.

"Did you run the footage with Marshall?"

"Yes, we got a match,"

"Okay, send in an infiltration team immediately. I want to see if they left any clues why they were their and to where their headed," Dixon ordered then turned away and called Langley regarding their position on Sloane. Weiss lead the infiltration team going into Cairo.

**Jet**

The sound of jets rose through the sky. Arvin Sloane looked at her daughter peacefully sleeping on the bed. A quick smile caught his lips. It brought him so much joy just to watch her. He had to admit, he was quite surprised but pleased at the same time that Nadia choose him over the CIA. _She made the right decision_, he thought. Considering everything that happened, he still thinks of Sydney. He wondered as to where and how she was. Sydney was still like a daughter for him, after all.

He noticed that Nadia started shivering. He walked towards her and gently reached for her and kissed her forehead. Then he carefully placed a blanket on her. He wanted to get closer to her. He wanted to love her. And he was glad he finally has a chance to prove himself to Nadia.

As he returned back to his seat, he took out his satellite phone and called.

"Phase 3 is complete," the man said instantly on the other line, obviously waiting for his call.

"Excellent, I expect to see you soon. I'm close to obtaining the keystone," he replied, glancing at Nadia, who now started to open her eyes.

"It's time," he said.

With out another word, she stood up and sat on the chair next to him. He gave her a weary smile and handed her the cryptex.

"Nadia, do you know how to open this?" he asked softly.

She nodded, remembering as to why or how she knew; the sphere had shown her things. Things that she _had_ to do. And for Arvin Sloane, this was just one of them. Nadia began to move the panels all around until both of them heard a click. Her father watched her in anticipation.

_This is truly marvelous,_ he thought.

The next few seconds, the clicking became louder. It was so loud that Sloane had to put his hands over ears. Immediately, Nadia moved her hand toward both ends of the cryptex and pushed them together. Suddenly the cryptex began to vibrate violently that Nadia could hardly hold on, a blinding flash of light then appeared. It was too bright that both of them had to shut their eyes.

After a while, Sloane opened his eyes and smiled with satisfaction with what he saw. The cryptex has revealed a circular yellow crystal and a very old torn piece of parchment. They looked at each other, both smiling.

"Good work Nadia. This is a great victory we will not forget," Sloane said as he walked over to grab wine to celebrate.

"To Milo Rambaldi," he said raising his wine glass. Nadia did the same.

Nadia hoped her father was right. **No one**, not even her knew what Rambaldi's end game was. She knew in her heart she had to know before Sloane uses it to bring forth Rambaldi's ultimate goal. _Immortality_.

Under her breath she sighed and told him, "I hope your right,"

Vaughn glanced at his watch for like the 10th time for the last 5 minutes. He was patiently waiting outside his car. At last, Jack's car came into view and parked beside his car.

"You wanted to meet," Jack said, thinking that Vaughn's probably found out what happened to Sydney.

"Yes. I want to extract Sydney," he told him in a desperate tone. Vaughn didn't know who else to ask help from but Jack. Anything that concerns Sydney, he knew that Jack would not refuse.

Jack gave him a weak stern look and answered, "You do know that you're going to break at least a dozen federal laws." _He doesn't know about Sydney yet. _He knows that Sydney won't forgive him any time soon. Or probably she'll never forgive him. Who knows what she was thinking? But if he would help her get out, at least, that could prove something.

"I know and I don't care, I will do anything it takes, you know that," he said firmly.

"Okay then, I'll make the necessary arrangements. I'll call you when everything's ready." Jack left and talked to his contacts immediately. Though he was still unsure on how how could make things right for her_. This is not enough_ he thought silently.

Vaughn was relieved to get assistance from Jack. All he needed to do now was to wait for the Intel on Sydney and Sark's transfer.


End file.
